Black Mistress
by Phantomhive Child
Summary: OC version of Black Butler. Jessica after being kidnapped and tortured, formed a contract with the demon, Adam, from that day her life has never been the same. what with drug barons and jack the ripper and a choice to be made, but can she face the truths that will unravel with her tale, lets just say that the police commissioner is not going to let her have her way.
1. What made me, me

_It was a dark, damp and dismal night; I remember so, as my butler as he was then known to me then, begged me to consider, to consider the effect that my action would cause to others, to my friends, to those who loved me dear, but before that let me explain to you the events climaxing at this and how I became to be who I am and who my butler is today._

_CHAPTER 1 – WHAT MADE ME, ME.?_

_Let me take you back to 1890, to the good old city of London, to the manor of Lady Sandra Lake, which was my home. Now it was upon the night of 19__th__ October, I had just finished celebrating my 13__th__ birthday, we had such an elaborate celebration, too much to be honest, it was quite the bore, all those people, asking "oh Jessica whens the big day", it completely drove me insane, I distinctly remember turning around to my maid and saying, "god some days I wish people would stop treating me like I am some sort of toy that they think they own, when in fact I am a living breathing entity, just like them." Anyway I decided that as it was late, I would go to bed, but what I didn't know was that my life would never be the same again. I awoke to the sound of glass cracking and wood splitting and to the sounds of flames roaring. My home was ablaze, I walked down the hall leading to the top of the grand staircase, I could hear the sound of my parents screaming, they were trapped, I tried to help, but the fire soon engulfed the room, I ran, thinking that I need to get out. Then all of a sudden a loud creak and a crash occurred and one of the beams fell, it blocked my exit, I was scared. Not scared of death, I had a weird feeling that I wasn't going to die, but scared at losing those who loved me. I fell to the ground thinking this is it now, I know my life is over._

_Sometime later I awoke to find myself somewhere different, somewhere that wasn't my home, it was dark, the room smelled damp and I was lied on something metal, it was rather uncomfortable to say the least. I sat up and looked around the room; there was a small window that barely let enough light in to light a cardboard box let alone a large room, there was a single light bulb that hung precariously from the ceiling and a small door on the other side of the room. Now I had never felt fear before the fire and, I know that I was somewhat scared that night, however this felt like another kind of fear, a kind of fear that I had never felt before. I guess you could say that it was the fear of the unknown, fear that my life was now uncertain, I had no home, I probably was presumed dead, along with everyone else in the manor, but I knew that I was alive and breathing, unless this was a hallucination, I even thought that my future husband thought I was dead, or so I thought but I couldn't really care much about him, all he wanted was to inherit my family's fortune, as that was what life was like back then, I would have been his property, a toy for him and that I could not stand, but I needed to be alive, for if I died he would get the manor and inherit what I would inherit, well this was only because I was betrothed to him. So anyway, there wasn't much going on in this room where I awoke, so I began to wonder, as one does, about what this room is used for. I grew anxious as to who was here, I was about to call our 'hello' when I heard footsteps, the distance between steps was long, and the weight of him walking across the wooden floorboards made them creak, he walked with an uneven step, which I only noticed because the sound of him walking echoed in the room. He finally stopped outside the door. My heart was pounding, he was talking to several people, they were saying that they wanted to take a look at the specimen; I wondered who was this specimen they were talking about. I was soon to find out the door of the room opened, the creak and squeaks echoed around the room, I felt a cold chill run down my spine. The people stepped in to the room and with a flick and a click the light came on. I could see that I was in some sort of basement. There were 3 men, 3 well-built men in white lab coats stood inside the door. One of the men spoke:_

"_It's good to see your awake Jessica," he said with a sly tone of voice, "how do you like your quarters." I said nothing._

"_I suppose that they are not up to your usual standards, you know you being a posh rich snob, but then I am afraid that this is all that we common folk have to give. I don't suppose you know what it is like to live the way that we do, not knowing when we will get our next meal."  
"So why am I here then," I replied with haste, "what do you want with me." _

_He smiled and said, "your here because you were brought here, we found you in the ruins of you beloved home. You now belong to us."_

"_I don't belong to you and I don't care whether you found me, this is despicable behaviour, and you didn't answer my question," I replied with a tone of anger in my voice._

"_You wish to know why you're here, well then, you are to be killed and your body parts sold, and before you tell us that we can't do that, just be weary that no one will hear your screams," one of the other men said with a smirk on his face. The third man didn't say much all he was there to do was inject me with something that would end my life. He approached me slowly as if he wanted me to try and escape, but I just sat there._

"_Well now Jessica, scared are we?" the first man said._

_I replied, "No, I don't fear death". This was a lie, I was scared, all I knew was that when I awoke I felt a sense of relief that I wasn't dead and I didn't want to die, but this was to be my demise, or as I thought, the third guy injected me and I fell into a deep, deep sleep. _

_I don't know what happed much after that but I found that I was in some kind of limbo, you know that place between heaven and hell, but I wasn't dead, I was half alive, maybe it was that the injection failed. My mind was going over endless possibilities as to what could have happened, each one as strange as the next. I thought at one point that I probably was dead, and that this was just me watching the record of my life, as empty as my life is._

_Then I heard a deep voice, "Jessica" it said. "It seems that you have summoned me."_


	2. THE DEEP VOICE, IT IS A DEMON

_CHAPTER 2 – THE DEEP VOICE, IT IS A DEMON._

"_Well Jessica it is so very nice to meet you, I have to say I commend you, you were very brave, when faced with death, even though you were scared" the deep voice spoke._

"_Who are you, and how could you have possibly known what I had gone through," I replied anxiously._

_He laughed, "I know a lot about you, I know that your parents were killed in the fire at your home, I know that you woke up in a strange place, and I know that those three men in that makeshift laboratory tried to kill you."_

"_Yes that true, but how do you know," I asked._

"_I know many things about you, but what I want to know is the answer to the question that I am going to ask you," he replied_

"_So what are you going to ask me? But first you have to explain to me who the hell are you." I replied getting very agitated._

"_Hell, what an excellent choice of words, you see I come from hell. I am a demon", he laughed slyly._

"_Are you having a joke or are you serious, there is no such thing as hell and there is definitely no such thing as demons", I snapped back._

"_Are you sure, because there are many things that prove that there is hell and that I am a demon," He replied quite forcefully._

"_Like what," I was getting frustrated._

"_Like what, you say, why do you seem so agitated? Why can't you just trust me? I will tell you that I do not lie, I cannot lie. And this is what distinguishes me from humans. Now I have addressed your request, let me ask you. Do you wish form a contract with me?" the demon replied._

_Slightly puzzled and out of curiosity, I replied, "What kind of contract?"_

"_Well," the demon said, "I will help you take revenge on those who killed your family, that is my part of the contract, and in return for your part, you will surrender you soul, of which I will eat, or you can become a demon like me, but the second part of the contract need not be decided until we have fulfilled, your desire for revenge"_

"_So," I stated, "if I agree then you will help me find those who killed my family"_

"_Yes, so I repeat the question. Do you wish to form a contract with me?" the demon replied without hesitation._

"_Yes, yes I do wish to form the contract with you" I said, "now let me know if we have a deal"_

_Then all of a sudden the atmosphere changed, surroundings were no longer black and distorted, there was light shining on my face, I awoke to find that I was at a house that seemed vaguely familiar. And next to me was a tall dark figure. _

"_Jessica", he said "it's nice to see your awake"_

_I replied hesitantly "w, wh, who, who are you"_

"_Jessica don't you remember the contract"_

"_The contract", I replied cautiously, "but surely that can't be you who I made the contract with, I was somewhat in hell and I for certain know that you can't have come from hell"_

"_Well Jessica, when you felt that the surroundings were changing, I changed too, I became an entity, well it wasn't like I wasn't alive in the first place, but I took the image of someone whom you like." He replied softly._

"_Ok so that is why you look like the man of my dreams, but that still doesn't tell me who you are" I stated._

"_I'm sorry, my name is Adam, Adam Michaels" his voice was so dreamy. "As part of the contract to complete the desire for revenge, I need to be with you always, so I am now you butler, but I am not just any butler, I am your butler, and I am simply one epic butler."_

"_So Adam, or do you wish me to call you Mr Michaels," the question was more for my own pleasure more than anything else._

_He replied, "Adams fine, with me, anyway I feel more comfortable with Adam and plus, it will become useful when I explain to you the more important details of our agreement."_

"_So Adam what are the details of the contract that I need to be made aware of?" I was thinking that surely there wasn't much more to the contract than I already knew_

"_Well Jessica," he said in a pleasant voice, "as you already know I will be until the contract is over your butler, but I won't be just any butler."_

"_No you'll be simply one epic butler." I butted in._

_He sniggered, "very good, I like what you did, but in all sensibleness," his voice became stern, "you are going to be facing a lot of danger and to ensure that we can both complete our sides of the contract, you need to remain alive, and for that, if you are ever in need of help, when I am not around, then just say my name, and I will be there to help you in a heartbeat."_

"_Ok, got it" I replied._

"_Oh yeah, one more thing, the contract is sealed by a mark that is placed on both of us, where the mark is placed, depends on the strength the contract is, which all depends on the value of your soul, so in essence as your mark is on your eye, and mine is on my hand, this shows that the contract is very strong." _

_I replied, quite confused, "so if we were to go outside then people would see the marks."_

"_Yes they would, but we don't want them to see the marks, so you will have to wear an eye patch and I will be wearing gloves."_

"_But why don't we want people to know about the contract" I stated._

"_It is for the best, you will be continuing the life you used to have, you will have enough problems with people offering their condolences, and that pesky future husband of yours, and anyway, what would people think if they were to hear that there was a demon living in their society, they would make a mockery of you, and you don't want that."_

"_I guess your right Adam, so when is it I start living my life as, well from wherever my parents left off." I asked._

"_You have already begun, it has been made public that the daughter of Lady Sandra Lake and her husband, was not killed in the fire, and has been missing for months, the body in the fire was that of the family servant, who started the fire out of hatred, although this is not the case, this is just a rumour to ensure that the real killer doesn't catch wind of your plan. It has also been made public that you were found walking the ruins of the manor and that you intend to pick up, where your parents left off." To Adam that probably seemed simpler than it did to me, but before I could ask him to repeat it to me, there was a loud knock at the door. After a few seconds of silence, with me not knowing completely what was happening, the door flew open and in ran my future husband, Sam._


	3. My future husband Sam, well ex

_Chapter 3 – My future husband Sam, well ex future husband._

_Sam had heard about my return to the city, he came bounding into the room, like a lost puppy, and greeted me with a big hug. I told him that it was great to see him, but I was tired and that I was going to retire to my room for some rest, my day had been somewhat confusing, and before I could face Sam I had some thinking to do. Adam escorted me to my room. _

"_Adam, I know this sounds stupid," I said before I entered the room, "but I have this feeling that I don't love Sam, I love someone else, and I don't want Sam, to be a part of my life. To be honest I have this feeling deep down inside that, he, that he was involved with the death of my parents."_

"_I know", Adam said, "think it over tonight, and I will tell him to come by tomorrow, for your decision. Ok."_

"_Ok," I said sleepily. And with that, Adam left to speak to Sam. Sam had begun to walk up the central staircase, when Adam was walking to speak to him._

"_Sam", Adam said, "Jessica has decided to retire for the night; she said that she wasn't sure that she had made the right choice."_

"_The right choice, the right choice about what," Sam was quite confused, "tell me what was the choice she wasn't sure about"_

"_Sam, now don't get irate", Adam said to try and calm his temper, that was raging quickly, "she said can you come by tomorrow to discuss an issue she wished to raise. I will send a carriage for you around ten, so you should be here for lunch, until tomorrow, good night Mr Mathew."_

_With that Sam walked out of the manor. Soon after that Adam appeared, "You should get a good night rest, as who knows what tomorrow will bring."_

_That night I had a nightmare, I awoke with a dreadful piercing scream, my face was burning from the tears that streamed, my heart pounded, my head ached, my mind was repeating the dream over and over again, I couldn't talk, I was scared. _

"_Adam", I managed to scream, "Adam, come here now"_

_The door opened, in walked Adam, "what's wrong Jessica" he calmly said. I went to reply, but nothing was said, my voice wasn't working, I couldn't speak. "Jessica lets, get you a nice cup of tea that should help you take your mind of things." His voice still so calm, it ran through my head, it helped calm me down. I sat on the bed, and looked at the clock in my room; it was 3 in the morning. I wanted to sleep some more, but I couldn't, I didn't want to close my eyes, for I knew that I would still see the dream. _

_Adam arrived again with a pot of freshly brewed earl grey tea, the essence filled the room. "Now Jessica", Adam began to say "would you like to tell me what is wrong"_

_I wanted to tell him everything that had happened in my nightmare, but I couldn't talk, the tears still streamed down my cheeks and even if I managed to say something it came out like blubber. It was obvious to Adam, that I was in pain, not pain from a physical injury, but the imprint that the nightmare left, I couldn't stop crying, I don't think I have ever cried for this much in my life, but Adam didn't judge me, he simply put his arm around me and held me close, as if to say that there is no need to feel scared, for the fact that he was here to protect me._

"_Jessica, if you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to." He calmly said._

"_No, I want to tell you, whilst it is clear in my mind." I replied, adamantly._

"_Ok," he softly spoke, "just take it slowly"_

_I started to speak, I didn't want to say it in all honestly, I would have rather forgot it, but it seemed unfair not to tell him, as he was sworn to protect me._

"_Right" I began taking a deep breath, "Sam, it was Sam; he came to the house, he wanted to talk to me about issues, about issues surrounding our future marriage, he told me that he wanted to push the ceremony forward, he wanted to get married, as soon as possible. I said ok thinking that it would help me somewhat get over the death of my parents. But was I wrong, the night of the wedding, I decided to sit in the library, when in burst Sam, he shouted at me that I was worthless, and not fit to be on this earth, he then walked up to me and put a gun to my head, he then pulled the trigger, that's when I woke up, all I could remember seeing was his face, the grin he had on his face."_

_I stopped, I felt better for getting it off my chest. Adam stood up "right what we need to do is to ensure that this nightmare doesn't become a reality. My face dropped, "you mean he is going to try to kill me."_

"_Yes", Adam said bluntly. "When speaking to him, I got the feeling that he wasn't happy with the fact you are alive. I feel that he has ulterior motives for this action." Then all of a sudden the phone rang, Adam answered, "Jessica, it's for you"._

_I answered the phone, "Yes, Jessica speaking"._

"_Ah hello darling, hope I didn't disturb you" the voice said. I knew it was Sam._

"_No", I replied, "No you didn't, I was awake anyway, so what do you want, it must be important, for you to call, this early in the morning." I looked over at the clock, it read 3:45._

"_Well Jessica, I think it is very important, look I shall just come out with it, I want us to push forward the wedding, and have it as soon as possible." I went to speak but I couldn't, was it that my dream was coming true, "anyway baby, we will discuss it further later over lunch, later, bye". The line went dead. I turned around and looked at Adam, my facial expression was worth a thousand words, and he knew what exactly what was going on. I fell to my knees, "it's true" I sobbed "the dream was true, Adam, you have to help me, I don't want to die." Then all of a sudden Sam's face came to mind, but there were two images, one from my dream, but the other I couldn't instantly remember, but it seemed familiar. _

"_I'm so stupid," I said, "I can't believe I didn't realise this sooner, Adam, think back to when I was about to be killed by those three men in that lab."_

"_Yes", he said._

"_Well the first man who was talking to me, the one who kidnapped me, I remember what he looked like. I can't believe that I didn't see it, it was staring me in the face, and I just didn't pull all the pieces together until just now. The man who kidnapped me, it was Sam, and now he wants to finish what he started." I broke down into a flood of tears. _

"_Ok, Jessica, it would be best not to get the police involved, so we will deal with it ourselves"_

"_Ok", I said still crying from the torment, it was 4 o'clock in the morning, but I knew that I couldn't sleep for I feared that when I closed my eyes I would see his face, so I got dressed for the day ahead._

_Adam came back to speak to me about a way of killing Sam, we have a friend, well I wouldn't call him a friend, he is more of a Mafia drug ring leader, and his name is Pierre, a French guy whom, I must admit I hate his guts, but he comes in useful every now and then. Between Adam, Pierre and Alfonse (Pierre's boyfriend) they were at the best odds to creating a way of killing Sam. In the end they thought that they should utilise what they have around them to end my woes. Opium was the answer our prayers, they had decided that we should give Sam a drug overdose, now I by no means promote killing people, in fact it's my job to fight the rising war of crime in the 'underworld', but this plan was sure to save me._

_The one problem was; how to kill Sam with the opium, now this was not a problem as Pierre and Alfonse were experts in this area, and they decided that we should 'spike' his drink with a liquid form of the drug. The next thing to do was to get him to stay for lunch. So all I had to do was wait, there was nothing to do but wait. The suspense was killing me. _

_After a couple of hours, nothing had happened, I walked around the manor anticipating the visit from Sam, knowing fore well that I was going to break off the engagement, I just wanted it to be over. The clock struck half-ten; it would only be a matter of time before Sam arrived. The clock then struck 11 o'clock, Adam left the room whilst I decided to read, up on the latest crimes that have been plaguing London, I will explain more as to why later. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Adam entered, "Jessica, Sam is here to see you." My heart sank; obviously it was time to put our plan into action. _

"_Jessica," Sam said, "I see you have recovered from yesterday, look I need to talk to you about the wedding, I really think that it is a good idea to push forward with it, the sooner the better and we can then start living like a normal family, and forgetting our past."_

"_Hello Sam," I replied. "Ok, but first I need to talk to you about a slight issue I have."_

"_Like what?" he was getting angry, I could see it in his eyes._

"_Calm down, why don't we have a light lunch, Adam says that it is in the drawing room." I hoped that would get Sam off my case for a few minutes, and it did, he said nothing about the wedding, I suppose it was because he was too busy stuffing his face. But he soon began talking about it again. _

"_Jessica, so what did you want to talk to me about, I know I was getting angry earlier but I have calmed down now."_

"_Right, Sam just before I begin telling you, I want you to finish your drink." Sam looked at me puzzled, "look I think that you will react to the news better with a bit of alcohol in your system." He said nothing and gulped down the drink. I knew that the plan was working, but to what extent was the opium my saviour, we had to give him enough to kill him, but not too much so that it was undetectable in the drink, if it was too little he would survive. Well anyway he had drunk the drink so I began to tell him the truth; well it's not going to kill him something bigger was. Adam had come into the room with a letter for me but I will explain that to you later, I glanced over to him, I needed some moral support, although he didn't say anything, his facial expressions gave me all the support I needed._

"_Sam, listen carefully, your nothing but trouble to me, you just want my inheritance, and the business, you think that just because I am a girl I can't handle life, but no more, the engagements off, I don't want another thing to do with you," my voice raised, "and if I was you I would just crawl under a table and die, because by my calculations in about 5 minutes the Opium in your drink will have taken effect and you will cease to exist in this world."_

"_You bitch, you're killing me, after all I have done for you", the colour on his skin was draining, the plan was working._

"_after all you have done for me, yeah right, the pain the torture, but I declare no more", and with that he fell to the floor and succumbed to the effects of the opium._

"_It was for the best, now you can't hurt me or anyone else for that matter anymore." All that was left now was to clean up the garbage._


	4. The Queens Watch Dog

_Chapter 4 – The Queens Watch Dog (2 months later)_

_Now talking about the past, is not my specialty, truth behold, I would rather forget the pain and torture of mine, but let me introduce you to Jaffa, now Jaffa is Hectors little sister, and Hector is another rich kid like me with a lot of pain and anguish in his life. Now Hector visited me a while back with his little sister, they were two very strange kids, both obsessed with Jaffa cakes, and with them they brought Isabelle their maid. Now there was a lot of animosity between Hector and Isabelle so much so that Isabelle wished to kill Hector. Now they came round to my manor, to help me conduct some market research on a new toy range, and it was Adams idea that we import Jaffa cakes from America to honour the guests desires, and we brought them to the great hall where there was a large selection of toys from the company Adam was there monitoring the progress whilst Isabelle was off somewhere or the other, when she came back with a single Jaffa cake on a plate. She then wafted it in front of Jaffa's face, Jaffa began to tear, you could see the pain in her eyes when Isabelle gave the Jaffa cake to Hector, she began to cry, the tears rolled down her face, Hector looked up from the plate and saw his little sister upset, he walked up to his little sister and she took the Jaffa cake, she smiled at him, hugged him and ate the treat, Isabelle let out a cry with pain that her plan had failed, a few moments later Jaffa fell to the ground. Hector was distraught, he blamed me for Jaffa's death, and Adam had to intervene to save me from an untimely end. And that was why Hector then made a contract with another demon called William, Isabelle stayed with them resound to change her ways. Now William, is strange as to the fact he is gay, and has a slight thing for Hector and the same applies in reverse._

_William, whom I must admit, isn't the politest of people, picked up Hector and took him home, with Isabelle following a few paces behind. It was clear to me that William had other motives for his actions, the fact that he appeared at my home makes me wonder if there is a part of him that wants my soul, my soul which I have promised to Adam. But that was enough to raise Adams concerns, as to whether my life was truly in danger, whether it was the mortal actions of the humans who walk this fleeting planet, or whether it would be the desperate call of another demon, which would eventually bring my demise. But that was all he could worry about for now as we had to make our way to London. Well that and not knowing what state the manor we would return to leaving Rin, Riku and Shepard up to their own devises. _

_The city was crowded, all the nobility and their associates migrate on mass from the country every season to attend party after party, but for me that was no option, I had a job to do, by order of the Queen herself. That is the other side to my life, the secret that only a few are blessed to know. They call me the Queens Watch Dog, a role I voluntarily took, as my father did and his father before that. My job is to police the seedy criminal underworld that plagues London, but there are some conditions that the underworld has to abide by, and if those rules are broke then she sends me in to defuse the situation, that's what I was doing in London. The rules entail that no member of the Criminal Underworld, is to harm the citizens of the polite society, that is what has been the law here since my family took the job, we run the underworld, however we do not take responsibility for anything that the barbarians commit. _

'_Jack the Ripper', a serial prostitute, murder has been plaguing the city, receiving his name from the grotesque way the victims' bodies were hacked apart. Scotland Yard are failing to make any headway as to the identity of the blooded criminal, and this is where I made my 2__nd__ appearance the Queens Watchdog. Jessica Lake the most powerful girl in all England, besides the Queen of course, I have been tasked with bringing Jack the Ripper to justice. But where to start, many things were running through my mind as to the criteria that we, that would be me and Adam, would have to use to refine our list of suspects, but thanks to an old acquaintance of mine, that help is always easier found than it is understood. My first point of call was the latest crime scene; the victims' were killed in Whitechapel, which at this time of day would be heaving with spectators so it would be best to take some other associates of mine in case I run into a spot of bother, now before making my way to the crime scene I went to my town house in the city, I had sent news ahead to my Aunt Rolandia and Pierre and Alphonse as well. As I walked into the town house I was greeted by someone unfamiliar, Rolandia told me that this was Klaus and that Klaus was her butler, well I must admit that it wasn't a shock, I mean look at me I'm 13 and I have a butler, let's just say that it a perk for the aristocracy and nobility of England. After we had made acquaintances with each other it was time to visit the crime scene. There was no problem with getting past the policemen whom were holding back the crowds at a 20 yard perimeter; Rolandia used her charming ways to flirt past them. It's nice to see that she still hasn't lost her charm, especially after her husband died, but getting past the police was easy, the next task was the detective and police commissioner of Scotland Yard. Now the Commissioner is someone whom really does not like me, since my father died there was no one to police the underworld so it got slightly out of control, whilst crime rates did increase, the Yard was catching more criminals, but that wasn't enough for Her Majesty. So when I returned on the scene, the Commissioner wasn't best pleased, the underworld crime rate began to diminish and the Yards success rate began to fall, so it is safe to say that I, Lady Jessica Lake am an 'Aristocrat of Evil', (branded by the Commissioner). Anyway I brought along the letter from the Queen as proof that I wasn't just poking my nose into other peoples' business, but still they would want to know the reasoning behind my involvement. As I approached the scene I was stopped by a young detective, this looked like it was his first case, and it most certainly wouldn't be his last._

"_I want to see the victim's body", I told the young detective, whom told me his name was Dann. Now Dann was with disbelief when I told him that I was the Queens watchdog, so much so that he had to get his superior officer, the Commissioner himself. He did not look happy. _

"_Well Lady Lake, what an unpleasant surprise," he said in a harsh tone._

"_Well Commissioner, it seems the Yards dogs can't find a scent to follow, and you know who sent me," I replied with some sarcasm in my voice and showing him the letter._

"_All right, let's see the letter," he took the letter and began to read it out loud, "Dear Lady Lake, I am most troubled at the criminal activity which has been plaguing the city these past few months, I have sent you to bring down the culprit whom we have belief belongs to the underworld, but even if not I still wish for you to bring this killer to justice, I do not care very much as to who the criminal is, as long as the killings stop. Use this letter if the Yard fails to cooperate, and please let me know when the task has been completed, yours sincerely HRH Queen Victoria."_

"_Ok so now let's get down to business, I wish to see the crime scene"_

_The commissioner looked at Dann and then at me, "I am afraid that the body has already been removed for the protection of the public, I would advise that you seek other ways of finding information because we won't know the extent of what happened until forensics has been."  
"Fine, then, Adam, let's go somewhere where we can get some better information" and with that we walked away from the scene._

"_Commissioner who is that young lady" asked Dann after we had left the vicinity. _

"_That Dann, is Lady Jessica Lake, she is what is known as the Queens Watch Dog."_

"_The Queens Watch Dog" replied Dann rather confused._

"_Yes, she is an Aristocrat of Evil; she has contacts in the criminal underworld of this city."_

"_So if she has contacts then why doesn't she bring them to justice?"_

"_Well she only does what the Queens asks her to do Dann."  
"So she has only appeared today to carry out the orders of the Queen."_

"_Dann have you not just been listening to a word I have just said"  
"I'm sorry commissioner, I'm really sorry. _

_We walked about half a mile away from Whitechapel to a funeral home run by a friend of mine. The Undertaker, now before you go thinking what kind of name is that, well he isn't human, and no he isn't demon, he is an intermediary between man and god, a grim reaper, he is, well was the only grim reaper that I had met, I will explain the other later, but he was a bit insane but he was a good source of information or so my father says, but has never met me so this would be the first. So anyway we walked into the store, where I was greeted by the undertaker, whom seemed to know me very well._

"_Now, my Lady, there is no need for asking why you have come, let's just say that some of my most recent customers were, a bit broken."_

"_By broken, you mean that their bodies were hacked to pieces," Adam replied._

"_Yes, yes indeed butler, you're quite the smart one, but I am afraid that that is all you're getting until I get some kind of payment"_

"_Look I have no time for childish games. I will tell you this; if you do not tell me, I shall use all my powers on this earth and in hell to make sure that you never work in this city again"  
The Undertaker looked concerned, "fine I will tell you but I will need some sort of payment other than your threats, but that can wait. To be blunt about it, all the women had one organ perfectly excised from them, which is odd, this organ was the uterus," the room went cold, like am omen had just walked in, "all I can say is that this was the work of a doctor, but the tool he used to hack them to pieces is nothing that I have ever come across."  
"Well thank-you Mr Undertaker, I shall be back with a suitable payment"  
_

_That night after we had returned to the town house and the rest has finally gone home I sat down with Adam and began to create a list of suspects, unbeknownst to me Adam had already created a list of doctors whom were in London and got there alibies whilst I was busy playing chess with Aunty, but the news that he had was sure to come as a shock to me._


	5. The Truth Behind Jack the Ripper

_Chapter 5 – The Truth behind Jack the Ripper_

_The wind rattled the window panes of the scarcely populated town house, the cries of the dead echoed down the cold hallways and through the many rooms, only those lit by the crackling embers of the fire which had raged against the pressing cold. It began to rain, the rain hammered on the windows and doors, the pain of the dead seemed to concentrate on the house, as if they knew that I was around to release them from the hell that they had been sent. Well anyway back to the case at hand, Jack the Ripper needs to be apprehended and safety needs to be restored in the city. _

_There was only one person whom could possibly fit our criteria, and that person I am afraid to say is my own Aunt Rolandia. What puzzles me to this day is why she committed such horrific crimes, what drove her to cross over to the dark side? One member of the family is enough to dance with the dark, and at present that is me, I must admit that I would never have wanted anyone else I am close to, to sell their soul to the dark, but then again I can't tell her what to do. So it is my job to stop her spree, but how is she committing all these crimes, she can't possibly have the necessary means to hack all those bodies into pieces._

_The link between my aunt and the victims became clear earlier that evening when she had been telling me that there had been an increasing number of women asking to have their uteruses removed due to their profession. She was a Doctor enrolled at the Royal London Hospital. She had sworn to help people, not to hack them up to tiny pieces. But it is quite understandable that she would feel such pain and anger at the women who just carelessly throw away what she could never get back herself, but killing them is a different issue._

_I must admit that when Adam told me that she was behind the killings I broke down into tears, first my parents and now my Aunt, how many more people in my life will vanish, how many people that I am acquainted with will leave my side, I suppose it is expected though, even the one person whom has sworn to never leave my side eventually will, Adam will leave me, and I will succumb to the loneliness that I have been too afraid to accept. _

_Well anyway I have no time to idle about with these emotions; I have a job to do. I need to bring Aunt Rolandia to justice. Me and Adam decided that we would stalk her, well 'stalk her' makes me sound queer, so let's just say that we waited, waited for my aunt to make her next move, for her to take this woman's life, if I could protect her I would but it is more important to the Queen, to protect the country, that I apprehend 'Jack the Ripper'. _

_Just then a piercing scream was heard from the residence at which the latest victim of Jack the Ripper resided, it seemed that she had breathed her last. Her scream shattered all that was pure in the vicinity, yet again London was being painted blood red. We ran over to the house, and pushed open the door, the next sight I saw which remains with me this day, was the sight of a dismembered body, the victim was hacked beyond pieces. Her blood and guts stained the walls of this once simple yet efficient home, the walls that had held moments of joy and happiness, but now they were stained with evil. Now that moment seemed to last forever, well it did until I seemed to be engulfed in darkness. It was Adam; he was shielding my vision so that I wouldn't see it any more. But that was too late, the vision and the blood that ended up on my clothes was more than evident of the trauma that had happened. _

_Then there was footsteps, each step splashed as one half of 'Jack the Ripper' made his way to the exit, walking through the pools of blood that formed the remains of what would have been a young prostitute. _

"_Well, well, well, you have made quite the mess in there 'Jack the Ripper, or rather would you prefer me to call you Klaus." Adam had taken control of the situation, for me, I don't think that I could face anyone in the state that I was in._

"_No, wait, you don't understand, I was passing by when I heard the screams, I wanted to help but she was already dead."_

"_Klaus, drop the little miss innocent act for me, I must admit you seemed to have everybody fooled."_

"_Indeed, I did, but there was no fooling you. Was there Adam, but then again your identity is nothing but a charade, is it not."_

"_Now Klaus, you know that I am not playing a charade, I am simply following the details set out in the contract." Adam was getting frustrated at this point in the conversation, "But you, why play the role of a butler, when your true identity is more 'divine', tell me now why would someone like you, an intermediary between man and god, a grim reaper act as a servant."_

"_Well let's just say that there was one woman whom I could relate to."_

_I looked up, "well Klaus, I must admit I am not surprised. There was no way that my aunt could commit all those crimes alone."_

"_What a clever little brat you are indeed."_

"_Hey there is no need to call me a brat. I am only doing what the queen has asked me to do."_

_Just then another voice appeared. "Well then my little niece. Why don't we forget the introductions and cut to the chase." It was my Aunt Rolandia. _

"_Well then Rolandia I guess there are no questions to be asked, accept one. Why? Why did you do it?" just then she gave me a cold look. It was obvious that she wasn't going to tell me why. So I had to do my job. I had to stop 'Jack the Ripper', at any cost._

"_Adam. Under my family name and that of the Queen, put an end to Jack the Ripper."_

"_With pleasure, my lady." Just then Klaus lunged forward drawing up a mechanical devise that I have never seen before. Adam pushed me to the side to protect me._

"_So Adam, how do you like my death scythe, how about I show you my skills."_

"_Please stop the sexual hints, it's disgusting and there is no way a demon like me would ever get with a reaper such as you."_

"_Oh, you treat me so coldly. How about I tear you up from the inside and by god, I will make you like it" and with that the fight between the two began. _

_Revving the chainsaw Klaus charged at Adam without hesitation, Adam threw his body away from the chainsaw, just slightly cutting him across the arm. Rolling away from the chainsaw Adam smiled rather slyly "You will have to do better than that" he shouts at Klaus before acquiring a small dustbin and throwing it at him. Klaus simply arched his chainsaw in a horizontal motion causing the small bin to be sliced in half with expert precision "Really?" Klaus sighed "A bin... You could just throw something else at me you know... Like yourself, I promise not to split you in half… one way at least". Adam looked disgustedly at Klaus "I would not let you split me either way!" he howled before charging head on at him, Klaus simply switched his body sideways and ran up the wall as if he was walking normally on the pavement, pulling off a backflip and regaining his stance on the pavement he brings his chainsaw downward into Adams shoulder, for a moment Adam just stood there motionless with his mouth open, he slowly managed to drag his eyes to the noise of the chainsaw stuck in his shoulder blood spraying over the wall in front of him and on Klaus behind him, staying motionless he emitted a small noise of surprise before …_

_Meanwhile, whilst Adam and Klaus were duelling in what I must admit was a very one sided fight. I stood and stared at my aunt. Now I knew that this wasn't going to get me my answers, but I just wanted to know why she did what she did._

"_But. Rolandia, please tell me why. I can help you."_

"_Why should I, you wouldn't understand. You're just a child." And with that she grabbed me around the neck and forced me up against a wall, in her other hand she has a knife. It was obvious from that point on that her intention was to kill me._

"_B, b, but," I exclaimed, trying to get a breath in, trying to speak before she strangled me to death. "Just listen; you're not the only person here to have lost some one dear to them. You forget who you are talking to. Have you forgotten about your sister and her husband?" she paused, and then tightened the grip around my neck. I could feel the life draining from me…_

_Adam looked over towards me, his face pale, but showing no pain, his eyes clamped shut at the sight of his prize being strangled to death. He didn't want me to die; he dragged his arm away from the chainsaw which was still in the process of slicing through his shoulder. Klaus was trying to make it as painful as possible. Blood spewed everywhere; he blurred through the alley and stopped behind Rolandia. _

"_Adam, stop, please don't kill her."_

"_J. J, Jessica, I'm so sorry, please forgive me," Rolandia sobbed._

"_Well, well, well, Rolandia dear, I though highly of you, when you were dyed red with your victims' blood, but do me a favour hurry up and kill the little bitch."_

"_Klaus, I can't, listen to me, I can't kill my niece."_

"_Stop getting soft hearted on me", Klaus was getting pissed off._

"_No, I don't want to do this anymore."_

"_Sooooo sorry Rolandia, but I have no use for you if you can't kill the brat." And with that Klaus brought the chainsaw up to her chest and thrust it into her body. Everything after that went in slow motion. As she fell the blood emptied from her onto the street. "Sorry about that little brat, but since she's dead there is no need for you to continue your little mission" Klaus began to walk away. _

"_Adam, don't just stand there twiddling your thumbs. I thought I ordered you to stop 'Jack the Ripper'. There is still one left."_

"_Now I was going to give you every last ounce of my manners and spare you but since you're so intent on putting an end to me, I shall send, both you and that bitch to heaven together." And with that he took another swipe at Adam._

"_Klaus forgive me but I know nothing of heaven."_

"_You bastard, do you really think that demon scum such as you can beat a grim reaper."_

"_Yes certainly. You see if my mistress tells me to kill you, then I will. I belong to her and no one else."_

"_Now Adam, please don't tell me that you actually have feelings for her." Adam said nothing but just smiled. He gazed directly into my eyes taking his eyes off the goal. So much so that Klaus had attacked Adam slicing across his chest upwards, Adam arched backwards and looked down at his wound, not to deep but enough to make him bleed, the blood dripping down his now torn clothes, ripping his tailcoat off, he looked at it "this is very expensive you know" he sighed before lunging at the rotating blade, angling his blood soaked tailcoat into the chainsaws motor, the chainsaw let out a metallic noise like it was struggling before the blade stopped rotating and started to smoke. Throwing the chainsaw to his side Klaus looked enraged at Adam "How dare you shove that in there" he yelled before swinging a punch at Adam. Adam nimbly dodged the blow from being alert; he then switched on the offensive and launched an explosive uppercut towards Klaus, there seemed to be a role reversal now, Adam had the slight advantage over Klaus, being that Klaus's only weapon was disabled. Now this fight went on for about a good half-hour with Klaus getting the shit beat out of him. Then I believe Adam got bored of playing that game. With one more almighty blow Adam sent Klaus hurling towards the other end of the ally. Gravity finally took effect and Klaus's face scraped across the cobbled floor leaving him grazed._

"_My lady, are you alright." Adam said as he was walking towards me._

"_Hey, demon, I'm not finished with you yet." Klaus stammered, as he was trying to regain his strength._

"_Well my lady, do I have your permission to kill this pest."_

"_Indeed Adam, you do, but I don't think that fist-fights will kill him."_

"_Well then, we will just have to use his very special reaper scythe."_

"_No Adam, don't do, it." Klaus screamed. Adam drew the scythe (chainsaw) above his head. "I can tell you who killed the brats parents." As soon as Klaus had finished that sentence Adam began to drop the scythe along Klaus's neck, but before he could do any damage someone appeared._

"_I do apologise for interrupting you. Please let me introduce myself. I am Malick and I work for the Grim Reaper Staffing Association."_

"_Malick, oh my dear Malick, you have come to save me."_

"_Klaus don't be such a fool. You are hereby recalled to reaper central for the following reasons. First you killed people who were not on the to-die-list. Secondly you used a death scythe which had been modified without authorisation and finally you offered classified information about who the killer was of someone's parents. Come now were leaving."_

_Adam wasn't going to let this reaper go lightly and he threw the chainsaw towards Malick and Klaus. "I presume that you will be need this correct."_

"_Yes thank-you. Now please excuse us." And with that the two left._

"_My Lady, I do apologise for allowing half of 'Jack the Ripper' to escape."_

_Leave it Adam, is over, the killings have stopped. For a moment there I thought I lost you too."_

"_Jessica I have told you before and I will tell you this again for I don't lie. I will never die as long as the contract between us remains."_

"_Well then tell me this, what Klaus was saying. Is it true?"_

"_Well there were a lot of things that he said; you will have to be more specific."_

"_When he said about what you truly feel when it comes to me."_

"_Well since I cannot lie, I suppose that there is no need to hide the truth."_

"_Tell me, please. And I might divulge a little bit of truth too."_

"_Well it is about how I feel about you. What's yours?"_

"_You haven't told me the whole truth."_

"_Ok, I want there to be more between us. I don't just want your soul, I want all of you."_

"_Really you think that. I thought that you would never really want me for anything other than my soul. I thought that my feeling towards you were unnoticed."_

_The cool air died and the sun was beginning rise, we had to depart from this scene, for the yard would be here soon. So with that we took our leave, I had some thinking to do._


	6. One step too far

_Chapter6 – one step too far_

_The sun was hot on that midsummers day, I only remember so because I was contemplating what choices I had, but more of that later. That hot summer's day held a secret, a secret that well wasn't that hard to solve. Adam and I were outside on the patio area I was sorting through invites to stupid dances when we heard a scream._

"_Jessica, Adam, please help me." We came rushing over to Pierre. He was kneeling on the floor, his eyes red raw from crying, the tears streamed down his cheeks, burning his cheeks as the tears succumbed to the effects of gravity. Next to Pierre was a body, the body of his lover, the body of Alphonse, it was mangled, yet his face seemed to be in perfect condition. "Why, why did he die, why did he have to leave me on this fleeting planet, with no hope of finding anyone else."_

"_Pierre I am so sorry, I don't really know what to say." I replied. I am really no good with sympathy, I myself know what it is like to lose a loved one, I have lost three of them. "Pierre, tell us what can we do for you." Pierre stood up._

"_Jessica," his voice was blubbery, "what you can do for me, is catch the bastard who did this to him, I don't care who the fuck it is, I just want him found, and I want him to suffer the same way that he has made me suffer." Pierre turned away and put his hand in his pocket._

"_Look, what you are about to do is going to solve nothing you know." Adam looked at me; he knew what Pierre was going to do._

"_I know it won't solve anything, but you see without Alphonse my life is nothing, I want to be with him, and every second since he died is like an eternity to me. I can't go on like this anymore, it's not fair."_

"_Pierre, listen to me," I was trying to plead with him. "You should be strong, don't stand still and be stricken down with grief; you need to rise up above it."_

"_Don't make me laugh Jessica; at least you still have that demon over there." He pointed to Adam, "I have nothing now. One last thing Jessica, please do what is best for you." I looked rather confused, Pierre drew his face up to mine and began to whisper in my ear, "Jessica, I see the way you look at Adam, I know how much he means to you; I looked the same way at Alphonse. Please little watch dog, please forgive me and pray that mine and Alphonse's souls reach heaven." Pierre drew a pistol from his pocket and placed the barrel against his head, in what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was a few seconds, Pierre had pulled the trigger, ending his life. Stone cold on the floor laid two lovers. I looked up at the sky wishing that this was all a dream but I saw a shadow standing on the roof. _

"_Adam, there is someone on the roof. Let's go check it out." I wasn't sure what to expect, I was awestruck from the whole ordeal of someone committing suicide. Adam picked me up and climbed the wall of the House, now this was by far the quickest way to get to the roof. "Adam, you could give me a little bit more warning prior to a stunt like that."_

"_I apologise my Lady." Adam replied, just then we heard laughter._

"_You two are picture perfect. A demon and his prey, but such a pretty thing you are Jessica, really that's the truth, too bad that it won't last." I turned around to see Hector stood on the roof._

"_Well I can state the obvious and assume that the real motive behind you standing on this roof is to do with those two dead bodies lying below." I sounded like a prosecutor._

"_Indeed that would be correct; you see the death of Alphonse was all my doing. But my real motives are much deeper."_

"_Real motive, for what exactly," I replied out of curiosity._

"_The intention was to get you up here, alone, but since your butlers with you, that makes my plan faulty." Hector had gone insane._

"_What, were you going to throw me off the roof too," Hector raised his eyebrows at me, "what do you think that will accomplish."_

"_Well I would have completed my revenge."_

"_What revenge are you talking about Hector?"_

"_Well Jessica, I blame you for her death, I blame you for the death of my sister."_

"_Don't be such a fool Hector, I never killed your sister, both my parents were killed, I would never do that to anyone, well unless the queen orders me to but that's a different issue. I don't want to kill those who are close to my parents killer, I want to kill their killer, you killing Alphonse was unnecessary, if you wanted to kill me so badly then why not just do it, why try to make me suffer, when it is no good, suffering is what drives me towards my goal and when the time comes I will fall victim to the contract that I hold with Adam."_

"_Look, I can't kill you here, your butler will try and stop me, and like you just said, you have revenge to deal with."_

"_Hector," a voice emanated from the rooftops. "There was no need for that, but it does bring us one step closer to the fulfilment of our contract." Hector turned around. It was William._

"_William, I think that it is almost time to take our leave, but first I will divulge what happened here to the Queens Watch Dog." The sun was setting on that once joyous day, Adam and I stood awestruck at the tale that Hector was telling._

"_As I told you before Jessica, I blame you for the death of Jaffa; I wanted to make you suffer as I have since the day that my younger sister departed from the earth. So I came up with this plan. I knew that Pierre and Alphonse were close to each other and I knew that they had links to you. So I decided that I would slowly kill those who mattered to you, Pierre was just, what do you call it, oh yeah, collateral damage. I wrote a letter to Alphonse pretending to be Pierre; I got William here to stalk Pierre to see when would be a good time to spring the trap. I wrote that Pierre was having second thoughts about something and he wanted to talk to Alphonse about it, I put that he would be contemplating the truths on the roof. And Alphonse being the pathetic wimp he is fell for it. The next bit was easy, I walked up to Alphonse and forced him to stand on the edge of the roof, I thought that he might overpower me but in reality he is a softy. I told him what I was going to do, I said to him 'you have ties to the little bitch who killed my sister, I want to make her pay for what she did, I will make her suffer in the same way that she made me suffer.' So I then pushed him off the roof, the next thing I hear is a gunshot and Pierre is also deceased." I was silent, stricken down with the whole truth, dumbfounded at what I was hearing. "William, I think it is time we departed." And with that the two of them left the scene. By now it was dark and any attempt to arrest Hector was all but impossible, so I decided that I would leave it until tomorrow. Tomorrow I will arrest Hector._

_The next day Adam and I went to Hectors house, but were we in for a shock._


	7. That other demon and his prize

_That other demon and his prize_

_Now let me transport you to the manor of Hector. I was there because I was tasked to deal with hector, whom had killed Alphonse. Now Hector as I told you in an earlier chapter has a demon butler of his own. First let me explain that since I first met Hector, Adam had found out that Hector and William had become a bit of an item. Well whatever goes on in their private life is none of my business, but I guess from what I was told that William wasn't enough for Hector, let me explain._

_- (This is told from the point of view of William.)_

_Adam and Jessica came to the house where I worked, but were they in for a surprise when they got there. Jessica was distraught at the sight, and Adam took me to one side to ask me what went on here, here is my tale of the events._

_Let me take you to a few weeks prior to the visit of Adam and Jessica, I noticed that my young love (well I had no knowledge of how he felt about me) had a slight habit that I wished he would grow out of. He had begun to run into walls, I just put it down to the fact that he was still grieving over the death of Jaffa, but part of me wondered if it was something else. Day after day he would have moments where he was fine then all of a sudden he would start running into walls. Honestly it was like being in kindergarten, he required constant supervision. Some days I would be like yeah whatever, I didn't really care, but on others I would be like 'Hector, please stop, you know how much you mean to me. I would hate for you to hurt yourself.' But sometimes this wouldn't deter him. One day it got to the point where he was having one of his moments, so I ran up to him and lowered myself to his level, I put my hands on his shoulders and said, "what's wrong, you have got me all worked up with worry, I don't know what to do with you, I don't want you to get hurt."_

"_William, I'm sorry, I guess I am a little bit preoccupied lately and this is the only way to calm myself down. "His face was so sweet and innocent, so much so that I began to tear. "William, what wrong." I couldn't say anything but then Hector wrapped his arms around me in a loving embrace. Well I was quite unprepared at what happened next, I mean I was an emotional wreck, even though we demons aren't really supposed to show emotions. Hector lent towards me and when our lips touched I couldn't stop myself, I felt my hands run through his hair, it was soft and silky to the touch and his blond locks glistened in the candlelight, but that wasn't enough. I dragged him to the middle of the grand hall and began to tug at his clothes. I began to struggle trying to unbutton Hectors shirt. Failing miserably I ended up ripping his shirt off revealing Hector's broad shoulders and slightly muscular chest. We were panting as we continued to rip each other's clothes off. First my jacket, then my shirt and then the trousers, slowly revealing inch by inch our pale bodies. Whilst embraced in an exceedingly passionate kiss Hector pushed me onto the table. He joined me, crawling on his hand and knees until he was on top of me. We spent the next hour enjoying the thrill of being wrapped in the pleasure of cardinal bliss. Truthfully I didn't care about his gender, but it was fun, I mean it got rough at times but we didn't care. We enjoyed ourselves. Now this happened on a regular basis and our 'sex' life was quite healthy, but there was still something eating me from the inside, something about my Hector._

_Let's jump forward in time to about a week before the visit of Adam and Jessica. Klaus whom I am sure that you have met in a previous chapter, made an unexpected visit to the home. He was a shady character and to be quite frank with you he was an exceedingly unpleasant grim reaper. It was him who sparked this mess._

_Klaus had asked that since he was on business, could he stay for a few days, now Hector being Hector said yes. I thought that if my master was ok with it then I was to be. Now on a few occasions I heard them laughing, but I just left them to it, it wasn't like they were up to anything bad as such, so it was in my best judgement to let them be, but I couldn't help but think that there was something going on between Klaus and Hector. Something that I thought, I was the only one to enjoy._

_Anyway today was the day that enough was enough, I had to know what those two were doing, and I had to put my mind at rest. First I went straight to Hector and decided that I would ask him directly. He was most uncooperative; he denied anything that went on between them. _

"_Hector, listen to me, I know what has been going on between you and Klaus, what you childishly seem to forget is that there is another servant in the house," he was making a reference to Isabelle, "plus you seem to forget that I am a demon, and that I know what you're up to without even being in the same room as you."_

"_William, your lying, there is no way that you could have known what me and Klaus were up to." Just then Hector realised what he was saying. "Shit."_

"_So you're admitting that there was something going on between you."_

"_So what if there was, it's not like it's going to kill you is it."_

"_But it has Hector, it has killed part of me, I cared for you, I loved you, but you obviously didn't, was it just a game to you. Tell me why you did it."_

"_Why? You want to know why, well let's just say you yourself seemed preoccupied."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, I can see it in your eyes that I am just not enough for you, there is someone else that you want, there is someone else's soul that you cherish more than mine, that person William is Jessica." I was dumbfounded, I mean it was true, I do cherish Jessica's soul more than Hectors, but that bastard demon Adam will get it, he will have the meal of a lifetime when he devours her soul. "it was obvious to all that the real motive behind forming a contract with me was to make it easier to get at Jessica. That's why I cheated on you, because I felt abandoned, Klaus seemed to care for me as a human, you only cared for me as a prize."_

"_Hector, I'm so sorry, I know that I have been neglecting our contract, but you can't exactly claim that your picture perfect. You also went against the contract. You said that you would be with me forever, and you went off with a reaper. That I am afraid is punishable with only one thing."_

"_Death," Hector replied, "tell me William, the person who killed Jaffa, they are close to me aren't they, Jessica and Adam had nothing to do with her death."_

"_No, you're correct about that."_

"_well then I guess that you can have my soul, all our contract was, was to discover whether Jessica or Adam had any part in Jaffa's death, since they didn't the contract is complete, you may take my soul now."_

_I smiled, at least I was going to dine on a soul even though it wasn't the perfect soul, there was still a lot of pain and anguish and I know that when Adam comes to dine on Jessica's soul he will enjoy it. And with that I grabbed Hector's head and twisted it violently that there was a loud crack, and so that the head was completely decapitated from the body. I then dined on his soul. There was some element of satisfaction to this act._

_Just then Isabelle walked in to the hall, seeing the blood on the floor, and me with Hectors head in one hand, the blood dripping onto the floor where me and Hector has enjoyed moments of cardinal bliss, she smiled._

"_What you smiling at, you little bitch." William was angry._

"_Well that's rich coming from you demon." Isabelle replied, "you saved me a job, thank-you."_

"_Well, I could have ended the contract between me and Hector earlier, it was just the case that he had to find out for himself whether Jessica and Adam killed his sister or not. But you Belle are a different story, you have always hated Hector, you were the one who killed Jaffa, I thank you for giving me the chance to dine on a soul but you my dear, are no better than Hector, you killed an innocent child, you made another innocent child grieve, you deserve to die."_

"_Go on then, do it. I would rather die than live a moment longer. At least I will die knowing that Hector is dead, see you in Limbo my friend." With that I removed the pistol that he had concealed in my waist coat pocket and placed the barrel against Isabelle's head, then without hesitation I pulled the trigger. Blood sprayed all over the room, on the floor lay two bodies, my lover and my enemy; I wished it had never come to this. That is when Jessica and Adam walked into the house._

_- (back to the perspective of Jessica)_

_I stood there shocked at the scene, how could William have thrown away something as precious as the bond that he and Hector had, it made me want to throw up. Adam looked at William and sighed, no explanation of what had happened could excuse him. _

"_Adam," William began, "tell me what will you do now you know the truth."_

"_William, you know what the only option is in my opinion, but since the Queens Watch Dog is here, I think that she should be your judge and jury."_

"_So, Jessica what is my sentence." William looked unfazed about what I could choose. _

"_William, for the death of Hector and Belle, I hereby sentence you to death at the hands of another demon." Adam had produces a strange looking sword, its emerald jagged edges glistened in the daylight. "Your crimes were just as bad as those committed by Jack the Ripper; I would perhaps class them as worse as jealousy was the pure motive." _

_Adam stood beside William who was now on his knees; he brought the sword to Williams's neck and held it there for a few seconds. I looked at him and with that he drew back the sword and sent it into Williams's neck with so much force that in one sweep his head came clean off. Williams head went flying across the room and the rest of his body collapsed to the floor and the blood drained out._

"_Adam", I sighed, "I think that it is time that we depart, we can leave the reapers to clean up this mess." As we walked out the house, Malick and Klaus were walking up the steps._

"_Well, demon, it seems you have caused quite the commotion in there." Malick sounded cocky._

"_Malick, don't be so stupid, I only killed William at the order of my mistress, the other deaths were caused by William himself, now will you excuse us, we must be getting back home, my mistress has a lot of work to do."_

_So with that me and Adam went home, once home I decided that today had been eventful enough so decided to retire, well I thought that I could sleep, but what William did made me think about what could have been the outcome of an earlier event. Adam walked into the room sensing that I was somewhat slightly distressed. I looked up at Adam, "the situation today that could have easily been me."_

"_What are you talking about, remember you have me by your side, I promise that nothing will happen to you."_

"_Adam, I mean with the first case I took on as the Queens Watch Dog, I could easily have been shot well before you even came to the rescue."_

"_Jessica, you're tired let's continue the rest of this conversation tomorrow."_

"_Ok Adam," I sleepily replied and with that I began to drift off into a deep sleep._


End file.
